Wolfheart
by GayWolfie66
Summary: The Hales have always served the Argents, until something happened that tore the families apart and left two women dead. Now, almost 800 years later, history is threatening to repeat itself. With so many sides, who can you trust? Allica reincarnation fic.


**A/N: This is set after season 2, and slightly based off of Arrafrost's AU meme 'Reincarnation' with a bit of my special brand of crazy mixed in. You guys should check her out on Tumblr. I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Erica would be alive and dating Allison. This fic contains mentions of Sterek, Scott/Issac, and Boyd being... well, Boyd. Enjoy the fic, and please review!**

Present day, **_Past_**

**_The Hales have always served the Argents. For as long as anyone could remember, the two families were tied together. The Hale family were not slaves, or mere servants, they were the royal guards and the most trusted confidants. That is, until Gerard took the throne. The Late King Argent found the Hales deplorable because of a curse that was placed upon their family centuries prior. A witch named Lydia placed the curse when she was scorned and brutalized by the patriarch of the Hale family._**

**_Though he was long dead now, King Gerald's damage was still healing. He used his power to all but destroy the Hale family. Only three remained after his rule was forcefully ended by his son. The Alpha, Derek, became the Captain of The Guard after his Uncle was killed. Derek's younger brother Prescott, or Scott for short, was sent to Squire training with another young boy called Issac. But this story isn't about them. This story is about the youngest surviving Hale child, Allison, and King Chris's daughter, Erica, and the relationship that lasted to a new life._**

Chapter One:

Erica slammed her locker shut forcefully, hoping to hell it didn't collapse under her strength. She's had a terrible migraine all day, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Turning towards the exit, she saw Allison staring at her impassively. Erica managed a smirk, wincing internally at how weak she probably looked. She saw a flash of what almost looked like concern in Allison's eyes before her face turned stony yet again. The brunette nodded at her briefly before turning and walking away. Even though Erica felt like somebody was trying to rip her head in two with a silver tomahawk, she still couldn't help but notice the way the young huntress moved. They way her hips swayed slightly and she prowled through the students, every muscle moving in tandem.

So hot.

Their little rag tag 'pack' was alway noticeable like that. Even the humans moved with an inhuman grace. As Erica stepped out of the school, grimacing at the harsh light, she marveled at how far they had come.

**_September 30th, 1223_**

**_Princess Erica sat on her high backed throne, watching the presentation of the Knights by her fathers captain, Sir Derek Hale._**

**_"These two have proven their worth in battle many a time. They have fought for our kingdom, and brought us bountiful treasure. I present them to you, My Liege, to be appointed knighthood." As King Christopher stood and addressed the court, Erica's eyes wandered the room, coming to a stop on her handmaiden and best friend Allison. The young maid watched proudly as her brother was knighted and Princess Erica smiled. The blonde knew her servant could easily best both men in swordplay, and the Captain as well. Her skills in archery were unmatched by even the greatest bowmen. Realizing that the ceremony was over, Princess Erica stood._**

**_"Come along, my Wolfheart. Let us congratulate your kin."Allison nodded._**

**_"As you wish, my queen." Allison replied before following the blonde royal._**

Erica froze in her tracks, confused and slightly scared. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she wondered what the hell that was. Continuing her trek to Derek's car, the blonde was so caught in her confusion that she didn't feel the eyes upon her.

Chris Argent slowly lowered her binoculars.

_So it begins_, he thought to himself.

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that one, Eh? I decided to switch the families for a few reasons, one being the similarity in looks between Erica/Chris and Allison/Derek. Reviews make me post new chapters faster!


End file.
